disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Legends
Established in 1987, the Disney Legends program recognizes people who have made an extraordinary and integral contribution to The Walt Disney Company. The honor is awarded annually during a special ceremony. Recipients are chosen by a selection committee, formerly appointed and chaired by the late Disney Legend Roy E. Disney, Walt Disney's nephew, former vice chairman and director emeritus of The Walt Disney Company. The committee consists of long-time Disney executives, historians and other authorities. Roy Disney died on December 16, 2009. Disney's corporate headquarters in Burbank, California features a plaza honoring the recipients outside Team Disney - The Michael D. Eisner Building. Each honoree is represented by a bronze plaque; the plaque features the recipient's handprints and signature if they were living when named a Disney Legend. Artist Andrea Favilli created the Disney Legends award, which is handcrafted from bronze each year. The award depicts the arm of Mickey Mouse holding a star-tipped wand. Disney describes the award as follows: The Disney Legends award has three distinct elements that characterize the contributions made by each talented recipient. #The Spiral ... stands for imagination, the power of an idea. #The Hand ... holds the gifts of skill, discipline, and craftsmanship. #The Wand and the Star ... represent magic: the spark that is ignited when imagination and skill combine to create a new dream. When Disney opened its hall of fame, all of the then-major Hollywood studios considered opening their own halls of fame, but (as of 2008) Disney remains the only major Hollywood studio to have one. Reciepients 1987 *Fred MacMurray, Film 1988 *Virginia Davis, Animation *Norman Palmer, Film 1989 *Les Clark, Animation *Marc Davis, Animation & Imagineering *Ub Iwerks, Animation & Imagineering *Ollie Johnston, Animation *Milt Kahl, Animation *Ward Kimball, Animation & Imagineering *Eric Larson, Animation *John Lounsbery, Animation *Wolfgang Reitherman, Animation *Frank Thomas, Animation All except Iwerks were Disney's "Nine Old Men." 1990 *Roger Broggie, Imagineering *Joe Fowler, Attractions *John Hench, Animation & Imagineering *Richard Irvine, Imagineering *Herb Ryman, Imagineering *Richard Sherman, Music *Robert B. Sherman, Music 1991 *Ken Anderson, Animation & Imagineering *Julie Andrews, Film *Carl Barks, Animation & Publishing *Mary Blair, Animation & Imagineering *Claude Coats, Animation & Imagineering *Don DaGradi, Animation & Film *Sterling Holloway, Animation—Voice *Fess Parker, Film & Television *Bill Walsh, Film & Television 1992 *Jimmie Dodd, Television *Bill Evans, Imagineering *Annette Funicello, Film & Television *Joe Grant, Animation *Jack Hannah, Animation *Winston Hibler, Film *Ken O'Connor, Animation & Imagineering *Roy Williams, Animation & Television 1993 *Pinto Colvig, Animation—Voice *Buddy Ebsen, Film & Televisio *Peter Ellenshaw, Film *Blaine Gibson, Animation & Imagineering *Harper Goff, Film & Imagineering *Irving Ludwig, Film *Jimmy MacDonald, Animation—Voice *Clarence Nash, Animation—Voice *Donn Tatum, Administration *Card Walker, Administration 1994 *Adriana Caselotti, Animation—Voice *Bill Cottrell, Animation & Imagineering *Marvin Davis, Film & Imagineering *Van France, Attractions *David Hand, Animation *Jack Lindquist, Attractions *Bill Martin, Imagineering *Paul J. Smith, Music *Frank Wells, Administration 1995 *Wally Boag, Attractions *Fulton Burley, Attractions *Dean Jones, Film *Angela Lansbury, Film *Edward Meck, Attractions *Fred Moore, Animation *Thurl Ravenscroft, Animation—Voice *Wathel Rogers, Imagineering *Betty Taylor, Attractions 1996 *Bob Allen, Attractions *Rex Allen, Film & Television *X Atencio, Animation & Imagineering *Betty Lou Gerson, Animation—Voice *Bill Justice, Animation & Imagineering *Bob Matheison, Attractions *Sam McKim, Imagineering *Bob Moore, Animation & Film *Bill Peet, Animation—Story *Joe Potte, Attractions 1997 *Lucien Adés, Music *Angel Angelopoulos, Publishing *Antonio Bertini, Character Merchandise *Armand Bigle, Character Merchandise *Gaudenzio Capelli, Publishing *Roberto de Leonardis, Film *Cyril Edgar, Film *Wally Feignoux, Film *Didier Fouret, Publishing *Mario Gentilini, Publishing *Cyril James, Film & Merchandise *Horst Koblischek, Character Merchandise *Gunnar Mansson, Character Merchandise *Arnoldo Mondadori, Publishing *Armand Palivoda, Film *Poul Brahe Pederson, Publishing *André Vanneste, Character Merchandise *Paul Winkler, Character Merchandise 1998 *James Algar, Animation & Film *Buddy Baker, Music *Kathryn Beaumont, Animation—Voice *Roy E. Disney, Film, Animation & Administration *Don Escen, Administration *Wilfred Jackson, Animation *Glynis Johns, Film *Kay Kamen, Character Merchandise *Paul Kenworthy, Film *Larry Lansburgh, Film & Television *Hayley Mills, Film *Al Milotte and Elma Milotte, Film *Norman "Stormy" Palmer, Film *Lloyd Richardson, Film *Kurt Russell, Film *Ben Sharpsteen, Animation & Film *Masatomo Takahashi, Administration *Vladimir (Bill) Tytla, Animation *Dick Van Dyke, Film *Matsuo Yokoyama, Character Merchandise 1999 *Tim Allen, Television, Film & Animation-Voice *Mary Costa, Animation—Voice *Norm Ferguson, Animation *Bill Garity, Film *Yale Gracey, Animation & Imagineering *Al Konetzni, Character Merchandise *Hamilton Luske, Animation *Dick Nunis, Attractions *Charlie Ridgway, Attractions 2000 *Barkad Hashi, Animation *Harriet Burns, Imagineering *Joyce Carlson, Animation & Imagineering *Ron Dominguez, Parks & Resorts *Cliff Edwards, Animation—Voice *Becky Fallberg, Animation *Dick Jones, Animation—Voice *Dodie Roberts, Animation *Retta Scott, Animation *Ruthie Tompson, Animation 2001 *Howard Ashman, Music *Bob Broughton, Film *George Bruns, Music *Frank Churchill, Music *Leigh Harline, Music *Fred Joerger, Imagineering *Alan Menken, Music *Martin Sklar, Imagineering *Ned Washington, Music *Tyrus Wong, Animation 2002 In honor of the opening of the Walt Disney Studios Park at Disneyland Paris, all 2002 inductees are of European origin. The ceremony was held in the Animation building at the new park on opening day. *Ken Annakin, Film *Hugh Attwooll, Film *Maurice Chevalier, Film *Phil Collins, Music *Sir John Mills, Film *Robert Newton, Film & Television *Sir Tim Rice, Music *Robert Stevenson, Film *Richard Todd, Film & Television *David Tomlinson, Film 2003 Following a dispute between Roy E. Disney and the company that resulted in Disney departing, Robert Iger, the company's then-president and COO co-presented with Michael Eisner. *Neil Beckett, Merchandise *Tutti Camarata, Music *Edna Francis Disney *Lillian Disney *Orlando Ferrante, Imagineering *Richard Fleischer, Film *Floyd Gottfredson, Animation *Buddy Hackett, Film & Television *Harrison "Buzz" Price, Research Economist. Located sites for Disneyland and Disney World. *Al Taliaferro, Cartoonist *Ilene Woods, Music—Voice 2004 *Bill Anderson, Film, Television & Administration *Tim Conway, Film *Rolly Crump, Imagineering *Alice Davis, Imagineering *Karen Dotrice, Film & Television *Matthew Garber, Film *Leonard H. Goldenson, Television *Bob Gurr, Imagineering *Ralph Kent, Imagineering & Attractions *Irwin Kostal, Music *Mel Shaw, Animation 2005 In honor of Disneyland's 50th anniversary in 2005, all recipients are related to either Walt Disney Parks and Resorts and/or Walt Disney Imagineering, and nearly all have had some connection with Disneyland. Roy E. Disney again co-presented the awards, after a two-year hiatus and a return to the company. *Chuck Abbott, Parks & Resorts *Milt Albright, Parks & Resorts *Hideo Amemiya, Parks & Resorts *Hideo Aramaki, Parks & Resorts *Charles Boyer, Parks & Resorts *Randy Bright, Imagineer *James Cora, Parks & Resorts *Robert Jani, Parks & Resorts *Mary Jones, Parks & Resorts *Art Linkletter, Parks & Resorts *Mary Anne Mang, Parks & Resorts *Steve Martin, Parks & Resorts *Tom Nabbe, Parks & Resorts *Jack Olsen, Parks & Resorts *Cicely Rigdon, Parks & Resorts *William Sullivan, Parks & Resorts *Jack Wagner, Parks & Resorts *Vesey Walker, Parks & Resorts 2006 *Tim Considine, Television & Film *Kevin Corcoran, Television & Film *Al Dempster, Animation *Don Edgren, Imagineering *Paul Frees, Television, Film & Parks *Peter Jennings, Television *Sir Elton John, Music *Jimmy Johnson, Music *Tommy Kirk, Television & Film *Joe Ranft, Animation *David Stollery, Television & Film *Ginny Tyler, Television & Film 2007 *Roone Arledge, Television *Art Babbitt, Animation *Carl Bongirno, Imagineering *Marge Champion, Animation *Dick Huemer, Animation *Ron Logan, Parks and Resorts *Lucille Martin, Administration *Tom Murphy, Administration *Randy Newman, Music *Floyd Norman, Animation *Bob Schiffer, Film Production *Dave Smith, Archives 2008 *Wayne Allwine, Animation (voice) *Bob Booth, Attractions *Neal Gallagher, Attractions *Frank Gifford, Television *Burny Mattinson, Animation *Walter Peregoy, Animation *Dorothea Redmond, Designer *Russi Taylor, Animation (voice) *Barbara Walters, Television *Oliver Wallace, Music 2009 *Tony Anselmo, Animation (voice) *Harry Archinal, Film *Beatrice Arthur, Film & Television *Bill Farmer, Animation (voice) *Estelle Getty, Film & Television *Don Iwerks, Film *Rue McClanahan, Film & Television *Leota Toombs Thomas, Attractions *Betty White, Film & Television219 *Robin Williams, Film, Animation (voice) 2011 *Regis Philbin, Television *Jim Henson, Film, Puppetry *Jodi Benson, Animation (voice) *Paige O'Hara, Animation (voice) *Lea Salonga, Animation (voice) *Linda Larkin, Animation (voice) *Anika Noni Rose, Animation (voice) *Jack Wrather, Parks & Resorts *Bonita Wrather, Film *Guy Williams, Television *Bo Boyd, Consumer Products *Raymond Watson, Administration 2013 *Ed Wynn, Film & Animation (voice) *Glen Keane, Animation *Steve Jobs, Administration *Tony Baxter, Imagineering *John Goodman, Film & Animation (voice) *Billy Crystal, Film & Animation (voice) *Dick Clark, Television *Collin Campbell, Imagineering Category:Disney Legends